poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike (MLP)
Spike is the deuteragonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a purple and green baby dragon who met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad after Twilight Sparkle rescued them from The Grand Duke of Owls. He is Twilight Sparkle's friend and assistant. His ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire-breath is featured in many episodes, as is his crush on Rarity. In the season eight episode Molt Down, Spike gains a pair of wings after undergoing a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt" Trivia *Spike met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Spike met Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey, Spongebob, Alex, Tai and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue. *Spike guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Spike will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *''Spike is best friends with Bertie and Luke. *He is very great friends with Gusto Gummi, Soos and Mac. *He is the "semi-biological" son of Barney the Dinosaur, mainly because he found his egg and decided to hatch it himself, like Horton did in his first book, ''Horton Hatches the Egg. This possibly explains Spike's purple skin and green stomach, and other things about him. He's also Bloodgood's step-son, and he calls Louis and Ronald McDonald his 'uncles'. *Twilight, Sunset and Trixie transformed Spike into a Unicorn in the near end of The Magic of Friendship. *Spike has partners with Mirage the Illusionist and Danny Williams. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery File:Spike_ID_S4E24.png Spike as a newborn dragon.png|Spike as a newborn dragon Spike's halloween costume.png|Spike in a dragon costume Spike as the narrator.png|Spike as the narrator Spike_G1.jpeg|Spike (g1) Spike_G3.jpeg|Spike (g3) Spike as a grown dragon.png|Spike as a grown dragon 640px-Manly_Spike_waiting_S1E19.png|Spike imagining himself as a knight Crystal Spike.png|Spike as a crystal dragon 435px-Spike ID EG.png|Spike's dog form Spike's human world counterpart.png|Spike's human world counterpart Spike as Hum Drum.png|Spike as Hum Drum Spike as a human.png|Spike as a human MLP Spike as a Thomas character.png|Spike as a Thomas Character Spike as a DJ.png|Spike as a DJ Spike pirate.png|Spike in Pirate clothes Spike as a Unicorn.png|Spike as a Unicorn Equestria Girls Human Spike.png|Spike's human counterpart Mane Six and Spike standing tall and heroic MLPTM.png|Spike with the Mane 6 (MLP: The Movie) Courage Harmony Force Ranger.jpeg|Spike as the Courage Harmony Force Ranger 7. Courage Data Squad Ranger.png|Spike as the Courage Data Squad Ranger Spike as a Pufferfish.png|Spike as the Puffer Fish VGM's Spike Poster.png SpikeAdult.png|Spike as an adult AdultSpike.png Rainbow power spike by fuyusfox d7qaorp-fullview.png Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROES Category:Dragons Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Reptiles Category:Legendary creatures Category:Juveniles Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Assistants Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Boyfriends Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Princes Category:Rarity's Family Category:SIDEKICKS Category:The Sparkle Family Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Global Protection Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Characters voiced by Cathy Weseluck Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Arachnophbic Category:The Irelanders Category:Characters who can fly Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Characters voiced by Charlie Adler Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:Deuteragonist Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies